Not What they Seem
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Warrning Gender Bender. Robin's really a girl, one of Raven's book puts a spell on her and Starfire, and Beast Boy is caught in the middle of it. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I really shouldn't start another story really I have so much on my plate all ready but I love shoving ten pounds of shit in a five pound bag. I write this because there's not enough gender bender stories out there so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Man's World

"It's a man's world Rachel, I sorry but there is no way anyone would take you seriously." Was what Bruce had said when just recently offended Rachel Grayson had asked to become the Dark Knight's assistant. He had laughed at her boldness. Rachel wasn't used to people being concerned about her sex and she wasn't going to let it stop her. Bruce was shocked when Robin the "Boy" wonder made his way into his life. For a while it worked he let Rachel masquerade as a boy at night. That is until puberty hit then in Bats mind there was no way to hide the new curves.

Rachel glared at her banana split. Batman had fired her, which caused her to leave the city and by use of her disguise abilities make a new life here in Jump city. She felt quite proud of herself she had fooled everybody including Slade. Ha no one not even Starfire her supposed "Girl Friend" thought of her as anything but what she told them. The masquerade was worth the warring of a voice changer and the pain of wrapping her bust up most of the time. Other times she had to get out though. Today was one of those days.

It was her birthday and she was spending it alone dressed in a ripped up pair of jeans and an incredibly low cut shirt. She dug her spoon into the chocolate scoop of the split. She really shouldn't eat so many carbs but spending a day alone not surrounded by her friends made the teen melancholy. A slight tear ran down her cheek what would happen when the trick was finally over? Would the Titans hate her? How would Starfire react? Robin only acted like she liked her so others would think she was a he.

Why the hell wasn't the ice cream helping?!? She stabbed her food and began to cry silently in her corner both a Braum's.

Beast Boy saw the girl being to cry. He was there because he had just been turned down by Terra again. He felt how that girl looked. He turned to the cashier and ordered two shakes one chocolate the other strawberry. With the drinks in hand he walked over to Rachel.

"Hey um, Do you like Chocolate or Strawberry?" He asked hoping the answer wound not turn out to be vanilla.

Robin didn't recognize the voice but replied anyway. "Strawberry." She looked up when the strawberry shake was set down in front of her. "You're..."

"Beast Boy of the Teen titans I know." Said Beast Boy as he sat down across from Rachel, "or Green both works."

Rachel smiled "I was going to say giving me food."

Beast boy looked at her. This girl had the prettiest smiled he had ever seen and she was kind of funny. "So why were you crying?" he asked sipping his shake.

"Today's my Birth day and I have to spend it alone."

Beast boy looked shocked "a pretty girl like you doesn't have any friends to hang out with on her birth day? Criminal! Lucky for you I happen to be a captain in the Birthday police! And I will be happy to keep you company!"

Robin laughed BB could be funny when he wanted to be or maybe she was just so desperate to spend some time with a person who saw the real her. "Thanks I'd be very happy to have some company today. By the way my name's Rachel."

"Do you have a last name?"

Robin smirked, "not one you'll find out Beast boy."

"Fine but do you not have any friends?"

Robin sighed "I do but I lie to them and today I just can't face the lie."

Beast boy frowned. "What type of lie you don't do drugs or prostitution-"

"It's nothing like that, it's just to them I'm not what I seem. They don't know a part of me is there."

Beast boy smiled again "well just tell them then they should understand! It can't be that bad."

Robin looked BB in the eye "to them I'm a boy."

It was now Beast Boy's turn to start laughing. "You got to be kidding me and that's why you're so upset?"

"it's not funny there's a girl who thinks I like her and they look up to me, to them I'm so honest I can't tell them the person they know a lie I just can't" Robin began to cry again. More out of relief of telling someone then feeling sad.

Beast boy took Rachel's hand to comfort her. "You know I knew this one girl who sided with the enemy. She almost killed the titans and even then we were willing to forgive her. You shouldn't worry about your friends if they're really friends they won't care. Except the girl with the crush on you that might get awkward for a bit but it will end up ok." Robin was laughing in her tears but Beast boy only took it as her being sadder. "Or we could just drop the subject and go to a movie?"

Rachel looked back up at beast boy and smiled. "Is this your way of changing the subject or telling me either come clean with my friends or go to the movies?"

"Neither!" Beast Boy state "the movies my Birth day present to you, the cost of my not tracking down your friends is that you be my date at the Titan's Ball in a month."

"And if I refuse to go to the ball?"

"I will follow you until I either find out who your friends are or you give up."

Robin waved a napkin as a sign of surrender. "Fine I'll be your date as long as you promise not to hunt down my friends."

"I promise!" Beast Boy covered his heart then grabbed her hand pulling her on to her feet. "And now to Avatar in I-Max 3D!"

Mean while back at the tower Raven and Starfire were cleaning up Raven's books. They had fallen over sometime in the night. Starfire held up one book that was covered with red stones.

"Friend Raven what is this book I have never seen it in your collection before?"

"It's new." Raven turned away to pick up another book. "I just got it yesterday but be careful and whatever you do don't-"Suddenly the room was filled with dark red smoke. "Open it." Raven finished.

Raven turned to look at her friend and both gasped.

"Raven you are a-"Starfire Stared to say. But Raven cut her off and looked at the book.

"Shit" she mumbled as the books pages turned blank.

* * *

So how'd you like the first Chapter?

Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I hope no one minds the maybe Robin/Beast Boy Pairing. I promise I'll try to keep this story funny as long as you review.


	2. Greatest Girl

Ok just warning characters will be called by the sex they are physically not how they are mentally. So Robin will be referred to as She while Beast Boy and the like will be considered He's and Him's got it? Good. Now! To the next Chapter!!!!

* * *

Not what they seem

Chapter Two

Cyborg rushed into Raven's room when he saw the smoke billow out from under the door frame. He couldn't see anything for a moment. Once the smoke cleared though he could see very clearly what happened. There standing in front of him stood Starfire and Raven both quite changed. Cyborg started at the two boys standing in front of him.

"Um Raven please tell me you can turn you two back." Cyborg finally asked.

Raven shot a glare at Starfire then looked at Cyborg. "I don't know the books fried. I'll have to do some research." She looked at Star "and you will tell Robin when he gets home what happened. Cause I certainly am not." She/he crossed his hands over his chest.

"But Friend Raven would it not be better if Cyborg told Robin? I mean if he saw Cyborg first and he explains the situation it would be less of a shock." Starfire smiled broadly they way she did when she was up to her neck in it.

Raven looked at Cyborg "would you do that? I mean to lessen the shock."

Cyborg looked thoughtful "It might be better if I told him he does have the habit of fainting whenever we tell him bad news."

Raven shock his head "no that's Beast Boy, Robin just starts yelling."

Cyborg looked down "that's for busting my bubble."

"You are welcome Cyborg!" Starfire said not realizing that it was not a complement.

Best Boy sat watching Avatar intently even if this was his tenth time seeing it. He looked over to see if Rachel having a good time. She seemed to be. He couldn't tell is there was a smile being hidden by the twizzler she was eating. Once the movie was over he found that she had liked it a lot. Beast Boy could hear her babbling on about the show all the way to Out Back where he was taking her to dinner.

"Have you never seen that movie before?" asked Beast Boy as he watched her gobble down half a bloomin' onion.

"No. I been really busy with stuff and if I went to see a movie my friends would get noisy. You forget I have a cover to keep. If I go to a movie that girl I spoke of would want to come and then she would get the wrong idea and well you can guess the mess that would become of that."

Beast boy leaned back in his booth. "I guess. Hey how'd you get that bruise?" Beast boy pointed to a particularly nasty one by her shoulder.

"Oh I." Robin had forgotten she had even had that one.

"Do you get into fights?" Beast Boy asked with concern in his face. He liked her he didn't like the idea of a girl being beat up no matter how she acted.

"No! I" Robin looked up to see the TV showing an ad for the movie 'Whip It'. "Do roller derby also as a girl it's fun but a little rough." Robin let out an inner sigh of relief when BB looked like he bought it.

"So which team are you on?"

Robin froze, Beast Boy knew about roller derby?!? Shit. Robin wracked her brains trying to remember any of the names of the local teams.

"Ah I'm with the, ah Coffin Angels." Robin desperately hoped that was a real team.

"Cool I heard of them they aren't the greatest but I hear they're pretty tough. Are you new to the team? I watch some of the matches and I've never seen you there."

Great I had to choose the one local sport Beast Boy actually fallows! "Yeah I'm new."

"Great I can watch your debut what's your derby name?"Beast Boy asked. He hoped she couldn't tell he had no idea what he was talking about he knew some of the basics but that was it. He was determined however to act like he liked what she did.

"Don't have one yet but coach should come up with one before the first match." And after I get on the team. Robin thought.

Luckily for the both of them they soon got on to different topics. When dinner was over Beast Boy offered to walk her home but she politely refused saying that he better get back to the tower. "Who know s what might have happened while you were gone."

Reluctantly Beast Boy left Robin to go to the tower. Robin dove into an ally. Finding the fire escape to one of the taller buildings Robin hoisted her up and proceeded to climb to the top of the building. Robin pulled out her uniform then pulled her shirt off. All of her uniforms had a spell on it (courtesy of Zanntana) that hid any female features. It only worked on her however so if another person put it on it wouldn't work. Of cores the spell wasn't fool proof if the shirt was cut in a certain place the whole spell broke and more likely than not she'd end up flashing a few vilens. Robin shuddered at the thought of Red X or Slade being there when that happened. Although it was completely cruel she half hoped the two were gay.

Beast Boy felt like he was on cloud nine. He had not only met a really nice girl who had a problem he could help with but not once did she mention his greenness as a turn off. Even better he had been able to score her phone number on the condition that he only texted but he could live with that. All was right in Beast Boy's world until he walked through the front door and saw Raven and Starfire in their new forms.

"DUDES! Why are you dudes?!?"

I'm sorry I took so long to update but things here have been crazy between school work and planning a Teen T.E.A. Party it's just been too hectic. Please review and tell me what you think about the whole roller derby thing. Luv yah if you comment! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I finally got off my butt and began to work on this story.

Chapter 3

Well okay…

Robin leaped on to a roof top near enough to titan's tower that is wasn't too far but far enough that no one in the tower could see her. Behind one of the air conditioners lay a bag where her uniform was. Robin smiled and looked down at the costume in her hands. She had to bribe Zantana something awful to get her to enchant all her uniforms so that when she alone wore it, it would make her look like a him.

"I am the roof top stripper queen!" Rachel smiled to herself as she pulled her off her street clothes and pulled on her uniform. After securing her mask and voice changer Robin made her way towards the tower.

When she slipped in every one seemed to be asleep. Robin really hoped she didn't have to meet anyone. She was almost home free too but Cyborg was waiting in her room.

Robin froze. 'I really hope he isn't here to give me a lecture on how I should spend my own birth day.'

Cyborg looked at Robin. "Um hi Robin."

"Hi…" Robin answered.

"Look there's no easy way to say this but Raven and Starfire have turned into boys." Cyborg said the sentence so fast that Robin had to hear it over again.

Cyborg had braced for Robin to yell or scream but all he got was Robin laughing so hard "he" fell over.

Cyborgs shock his head after leaving Robin in stitches.

Once Cyborg left Robin stopped laughing. "Oh god, how am I going to hide my dirty clothes now?"

Robin should have been more concerned about her friends but if they were guys maybe Star would leave her alone. Robin crashed onto the bed.

The next morning Robin almost shot milk out of her nose when Starfire came in. he was wearing lose jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He actually looked good. Raven on the other hand looked like a Goth out of water. Somehow he had managed find skinny jeans and a Barbie pink shirt.

"Um Raven?"

Raven glared at Robin. "Don't ask Robin really I'm working on fixing it."

Robin smiled, "I just wanted to know about the shirt."

"Oh! Star grabbed the gray on first. We're going shopping later would you like to help us?"

Robin reluctantly agreed to go with them.

Two weeks later

"Damn it!" Robin screamed after felling on the rough concrete of the city park.

She had managed to find a roller derby team and was on the team. That is if she could stay up. She looked at her skinned knee.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have worn shorts." She mumbled as she got back on her feet.

"Hey!" yelled Beast Boy form behind her.

"Ahhhhh!" Robin taken off guard fell back on to the ground.

"Oh sorry." Beast boy blushed and helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked brushing herself off.

"Well I was keeping some of the other titans company. You see." He looked both ways and leaned close. "Raven and Starfire had a bit of trouble with a spell and well." He gestured to where Star and Ray were playing a little one-on-one.

Rachel laughed. "I can see that."

Star looked over to where beast boy had run off to. "Who is that Beast Boy is talking to?"

Ray looked over and shrugged. "Why don't we go over and ask."

Sorry about the cruel shortness of the chapter but nothing is coming to me at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I'm getting back to this story so for all you fans thanks for all the comments and watches.

Not what they seem

Chapter 4

Don't Say a thing

Robin razed an eye brow seeing the two formally titan girls heading toward her.

"Um why are they coming over here?"

Beast Boy looked over. "No idea, maybe to find out way you're not screaming and running away. Heh that's what usually happens when I talk to pretty girls. Not that I think you're pretty well you are but that's not why I'm talking to you-uh hey guys…who won the game?"

"Star" Ray grumbled glancing over at his companion.

Star quickly over looked Rachel. "Oh Friend Beast Boy who is your friend? And why haven't you gotten the first aid kit? She's is wounded!"

Before Beast boy could react Star had already flown off to get the kit and returned. "I'm sorry about my Friend miss." Star held a hand out. "I'm Star!"

"Rachel" Robin said gently taking Star's hand who shook it vigorously.

"Good to meet you Rachel! My I help with your wounds?" he held up the kit.

"I got it Star." Beast Boy said suddenly grabbing that kit from him.

"That's okay Beast Boy. I'll patch myself up a home which I should be getting back to. I'll see you around." Robin backed up trying to hide how much the events had just creped her out.

"Rachel, watch out!" Beast Boy yelled out just as her back wheels hit the edge of the twenty step concert stair case.

"Shit!" Robin yelled as she started her descent down the flight.

Ray looked over at Beast Boy. "Oh yeah she's a keeper."

BB shot him a glair as he raced down to help Rachel.

"Ow my ass." Robin wined rubbing the affected area. Looking to her side she found BB holding the first aid kit. With a sheepish grin he sat down next to her and opened it pulling out a cleaning solution in a spray bottle.

"I think you need this now." Beast Boy blushed as he tenderly cleaned the wound.

Robin let him feeling like a fool. How had she made such big mistake? She'd never be able to hide these injuries from the rest of the Titans. Robin was so obsessed with her own thoughts she didn't relies Beast Boy was talking to her.

"-and there's a part were the Dude just decks this idiot. So you want to go see it?"

Rachel looked up. "Huh?"

"Do you want to go see it? The new Bruce Wiles flick do you want to see it. Um with me?" Beast Boy's face turned crimson and his eyes darted away.

Robin smiled. "Sure I'll just call the 'rents and tell 'em I'll be a while."

Beast Boy almost fainted with happiness. Holding out his hand he helped her up.

"Ow!" Rachel leaned on Beast Boy for support who quickly swept her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked franticly.

Robin winced. "It's my ankle it hurts really, really bad." She bit her lip she wasn't lying.

"Okay I'll take you home, no I'll take you to the tower Cyborg can patch you up no problem!"

"Okay…"Robin said. "Uh could you just get my shoes out of my car it's in the parking lot over there?" She gestured over to the south side of the park.

Eger to please Beast Boy carried her in that direction. Ray and Star watched from above.

"Well, well looks like Beat Boy found a girl that's color blind."

Star looked at his friend. "Ray! That's not nice. I think she is very nice."

Ray raised an eye brow. "Star, remember I'm trying to get us back to female."

"I know I'm just saying she's pretty."

Beast Boy smiled. "So um what colors your car? Blue, white or silver?"

"It's Yellow."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "Yellow?"

"Yes? What about it?"

Beast Boy blushed. "I just didn't think you'd have such a bright color."

Robin smiled. "You might be surprised what colors I like. It's the one over there." She pointed to her left.

Beast Boy almost dropped her. "Is that a Farrie?"

She nodded. "Yeah my Dad spoils me it was my Birth Day present this year." She pulled out the key ring and opened the doors. "My shoes should be in the passengers' seat."

Beast Boy set Robin down in the seat and quickly changed the roller skates for her sneakers. Leaving her left foot out being that was the one she hurt.

A few minutes later Beast Boy was looking for Cyborg. He found him sitting in the living room cooking.

"What's up BB?"

"Um I need your help my friend her ankle and I kind of told her you'd take a look at it."

Okay so here's chapter four after a long time I know it's short but at least it's something. As always read and comment.


End file.
